


Favorite Place

by TheSongOfTime777



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon - Manga, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongOfTime777/pseuds/TheSongOfTime777
Summary: As she approached, she heard him say softly with a small chuckle, “Can’t sleep?”
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story was inspired by an amazing piece of Stein/Marie fan art that I came across by marieartcorner on DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/marieartcorner/art/When-she-can-t-sleep-378008743 - I was really compelled to try and describe what led up to this sweet moment.
> 
> 2\. I kept the details of Stein and Marie's relationship consistent with my previous story, Eclipsed, but really this piece can stand by itself.
> 
> 3\. Song lyrics are from "Favorite Place" by All Time Low (feat. The Band CAMINO)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So come on, come on, come over now and_

_Fix me with your grace_

_‘Cause I’m not too far and you’re my favorite place_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie could not sleep.

No matter what position she tried to lay in, nothing seemed comfortable for more than thirty seconds. She supposed that she shouldn’t expect much comfort at this point in her pregnancy, if she were being honest. But she didn’t think it was too much to ask for a decent night’s sleep, before the inevitable sleepless nights at the hands of their newborn son or daughter.

She huffed, turning over onto her side for what felt like the hundredth time, and facing the other side of the bed, which was empty. That was not unusual at this time of night. Franken was a notorious insomniac. The countless nights spent working on experiments until all hours, sometimes not sleeping at all, had wreaked havoc on his sleep cycle. As a result, even on nights when he wasn’t working in the lab, he still couldn’t fall asleep until after one or two in the morning. Rather than disturb her with his tossing and turning, he usually watched documentaries or read in the living room until he was finally tired enough to fall asleep, then he would silently climb into bed and pull her against him, his body curling around hers.

She grabbed his pillow and wrapped her arms around it, burying her face in it and inhaling his scent. Her husband. The thought brought a soft smile to her face. Even though they were married, both of them had been completely surprised by her pregnancy. They hadn’t been married for very long when they found out - they had tied the knot right before the mission to the moon, neither of them sure if they would survive the ordeal, and then found out she was pregnant the same day that the Kishin had been defeated. Thinking back on it, she almost certainly had been pregnant at the time of their wedding ceremony, although obviously neither she nor Franken had known at the time. And now, they were only six weeks away from being parents.

Giving up on the idea of finding a comfortable position, she got out of bed and quietly walked to the living room, her bare feet making almost no noise as she crossed the cool tile floor. The living room was dark aside from the yellow glow of a small lamp near the couch, which was providing just enough light for Franken to read by. He was dressed only in sweatpants, his bare back propped against a small pile of throw pillows and the arm of the sofa.

As she approached, she heard him say softly with a small chuckle, “Can’t sleep?”

She walked over to the couch and stood at his shoulder, arms crossed at her chest. “I can’t get comfortable,” she said with a sigh and slight pout.

Franken closed his book and set it down on the back of the couch. He grabbed her hand and gave a slight tug in his direction. “Come here,” he said with a smile.

Marie smiled warmly back at him and got on the couch, settling herself in the space between his legs and reclining back against his chest.

Franken brought his hand to her side, his fingers splayed out, thumb slowly stroking the spot between her stomach and her hip. “Better?” he asked.

“Mmmmm,” was her only response, her eyes already closed.

He reached back with his other hand and adjusted the lamp so that its light wasn’t shining directly into Marie’s face, then placed his hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair until he heard her breathing slow and deepen. Planting a kiss on top of her head, he grabbed his book off the back of the sofa, flipped to the chapter he had been reading, and settled in, content to stay there as long as Marie wanted.


End file.
